


[Podfic of]  Radioactive Ice Cubes and Dancing Plasma Particles

by isweedan



Series: [podfic of] Slideverse [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Summer of Like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[08:26] Author's Summary: Mikey Way catches Pete's attention for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of]  Radioactive Ice Cubes and Dancing Plasma Particles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Radioactive Ice Cubes and Dancing Plasma Particles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6101) by dancinbutterfly. 



> **Reader's Notes:** Summer of Like is just such an amazing time and dancinbutterfly's were some of the first stories I read about it when I was a bb!fan. She's such a delightful person and she writes such wonderful things. It's been a joy recording some of slideverse and getting to talk with her about it and exchange fun and wonderful feedback. ♥

**Length**  0:08:26

**Download[MP3 Here! (right-click save)](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Radioactive%20Ice%20Cubes%20and%20Dancing%20Pl.mp3)**

**Audiobook of all three stories compiled by[cybel](http://cybel.livejournal.com/):** [M4B here!](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201201011.zip)

[](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201201011.zip)


End file.
